Emilio Oswald
I got permissions from Emilia to do this, and it's owned by YFS. Backstory Emilio was born in District 4 along with his twin sister, Emilia Oswald. However, Emilio was taken away by officials, and transported to District 2. He was just a baby then, and he had no memory of being in District 4 and having a twin. The only thing that he had a memory of his past was his last name being retained to Oswald, the family in District 4. When he was taken to District 2, he was put up for adoption. His personality got the attention of a loving, yet tough family. They adopted him, but let him retain his last name. When he got there, he was astonished at how rich they were. They had stone pillars looking like the romans freshly carved them yesterday, a foutain made of silver, and a royal red carpet. "Look well my boy. This is going to be your life." the adoptive father said. At 10, his adopted parents sent him to the career academy to train. "You can have even more riches if you win the hunger games Emilio." his mother said. This persuaded him fully to go, as the beauty of such a place was astonishing to the young Emilio. At first, it didn't look like Emilio was going to be a good career tribute and much less a victor. He had never been in combat his life, he was slighlty out of shape, and all the other jazz. Many trainers rejected the young Emilio, but one. She took him in, and decided to whip him into shape. Her name was Madison. Madison made Emilio run around the academy twice every morning, to get him in good shape. After that, she trained him in the art of swordplay, and how to dual wield two swords and deal twice the damage with each one. She then trained him on using a spear as a ranged weapon to take down fleeing tributes or tributes with ranged weaponry of their own. The day finished with a quick swim. After the first day, Emilio was sore. However, the young boy's determination kept his head in the game. He ran around the career academy, and got back to Madison in a better time. He began to understand the art of swordplay, lasting longer in a duel with Madion. He began to grow more accurate with a spear, htting closer and closer to the bullseye. He began to swim a lot better to end it. Madison was soon impressed with the amounts of progress Emilio accomplished each day. 3 years later, Emilio was just as fit and powerful as a career his age. He was in great shape, and was starting to race Madison around the career academy as a new challenge. He had almost completely mastered the dual swords, occassionally beating Madison. His spear aim was dead on, hitting bullseye nearly everytime. His swimming was great, and looked like someone from 4. Madison quickly outdone by Emilio as soon as he reached 15. She told him he was ready for anything, and that he should volunteer that year. However, Madison didn't get to see Emilio volunteer, as she died in a fire days later. Emilio was saddened to see his trainer go, but knew one way to get back and impress her one last time. To volunteer. Emilio rushed to the reaping, late for some odd reason. He got there just as the boy's name was drawn. He quickly shouted "I volunteer!", rushing up to the stage quickly. He knew he was ready, and his determination to win was evident. But he still was clueless about his twin sister, also being put into the games as well. Emilio Oswald.jpg|Anime Emilio RL.jpg|Real life Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Twins Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer